Heronleg
"And what if she is on her last life? What if she dies? Frostedcloud would never make it to the moonstone without being attacked by the rogues. Then we'd be leaderless!" —Heronleg about Shimmerstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 26 Heronleg is a gray tom with darker legs and ears, amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Heronkit is listed under Allegiances as a kit of RiverClan, the son of Petalfin and Frozenripple. Heronpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 1 and Allegiance Update 2 as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Salmonstripe. Heronleg is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 5 When Frostedcloud asks for cats to join a hunting patrol, Salmonstripe volunteers, adding that he'll take Heronpaw too. He calls to his apprentice. Heronpaw pokes his head out of the apprentice's den eagerly, asking if someone said "hunting patrol". He shoots out of the den to his mentor, and Iceslide can't hide his amusement. He is described to have very long legs that are beneficial for hunting. He can run faster and cover more ground than other RiverClan cats, and can reach further into the river when fishing. This causes him to boast and be overconfident about his abilities, but no cat can deny that Heronpaw is a great asset to the clan and will make a fine warrior someday. Frostedcloud chuckles and says "of course" before assigning Mudslip and Shallowpool to the patrol. When Iceslide is called on for another patrol, he sees Salmonstripe and Heronpaw's patrol leave the camp. When Petalfin's second litter arrives, Heartpaw purrs that she can't wait to tell Heronpaw when he wakes up. - Chapter 8 Frozenripple and Icepaw are battle training when Salmonstripe, Heronpaw, and Lilynose arrive. Salmonstripe tells them that Frostedcloud wanted he and Icepaw to join their hunting patrol, and they go to the river together. When they reach the river, Salmonstripe gestures for Heronpaw to follow him, saying let's see if he's mastered fishing yet. Heronpaw is confident that he has, boasting about how he can reach any fish. Salmonstripe is amused and reminds him that there's more to hunting than that, and to remember the tactics he's taught him. Heronpaw quickly agrees, saying he remembers. They begin to look for fish. When they return to camp, Heronpaw hauls in a huge trout that makes Iceslide's four little fish look like nothing. He sits by his catch, lifting his chin proudly. Salmonstripe praises him and tells him to get some rest, as he deserves it. Frozenripple agrees and looks at Heronpaw proudly, licking his head. Heronpaw then runs off to join Finpaw and Heartpaw, who are sharing a mouse by the apprentices den. Icepaw is about to go to the warriors den when Heronpaw and his siblings remind him that he sleeps in the apprentices den now. Heronpaw waves his tail and tells him that they made him a nest. In the den, they show him the nest, and Heartpaw explains that they lined it with pretty rocks and feathers. Heronpaw adds that they wanted to make it special for him. Icepaw thanks them quietly as he lays in it. Finpaw comments that he might have the den all to himself soon, and Heronpaw agrees, nudging Finpaw as he states that they'll be warriors soon. The three laugh and leave the den. Icepaw is relieved that they've left and hopes that they don't keep him awake all night. He notes that they put far too many feathers in his nest. - Chapter 9 After Iceslide is made a warrior, he sees that Frozenripple has gone over to Heronleg, Heartsong, and Fintail, who were made warriors just before Iceslide. He notes that the three have grown a lot this past moon. Beside Heartsong is Heronleg, and it's noted that there had only been one suitable name for the long legged warrior. Petalfin is with them now, gazing at them proudly. During the ceremony, Shimmerstar had praised Heronleg for his outstanding hunting abilities, but warned him not to let his talents go to his head. Though Heronleg boasts often, Shimmerstar seems sure that he will mature in time. Frozenripple and Petalfin purr and watch their kits proudly. - Chapter 20 After Grayshadow's patrol is attacked and Lakesong explains that the rogues left after killing Grayshadow and Newttail, Dipfoot is confused as he asks why they would leave and not finish them off when they had the chance. Heronleg jumps in and agrees, as they're clearly killers. Frostedcloud says that he thinks it's clear that the rogues meant to give them a warning and show them what they're capable of. - Chapter 21 Later that day, Frostedcloud puts Iceslide on a hunting patrol. He notes that Shimmerstar hadn't been kidding about doubling the patrols inside, as Salmonstripe is leading the patrol, and they're joined by Sunripple, Shorestep, Frozenripple, Dipfoot, Risingpaw, Creekleap, and Heronleg. Hunting is difficult with so many cats trampling about in the snow, so they spread out into smaller groups while staying relatively close to each other. - Chapter 22 RiverClan is awoken by Driftpaw wailing for help by the camp entrance. Shimmerstar reaches him with Frostedcloud and Salmonstripe and starts to ask what's going on. Driftpaw cuts her off and cries that they have to help them, his eyes lit with terror as he says that their camp is under attack by the rogues. He's nearly tripping over his words he's speaking so fast. He says that they're outnumbered, and it's bad. His father is already badly wounded, and his mentor, Windwhisker, is dead. Driftpaw desperately begs them to come and hurry. Shimmerstar promises that they will. She quickly turns to her warriors and scans the nearest cats. She calls on Salmonstripe, Mudslip, Sunripple, Shorestep, Warmmoss, and Iceslide, then pauses as more cats hurry out into the open, calling on Winterlight and Heronleg to come too. Driftpaw's tail is twitching back and forth in impatience and fear as Shimmerstar turns to him and orders him to lead the way. Driftpaw spins and races out of the camp, and the RiverClan cats follow. When they reach the WindClan camp, they're surprised to find it quiet. The battle has ended. Shimmerstar hesitates as they near the gorse tunnel, raising her tail for her cats to stop. When she decides that it's safe, she leads the way into the camp. Shimmerstar turns to her warriors and quietly tells them to help the wounded if they can, as Hivepelt and Silverberry would appreciate the help. - Chapter 23 After the rogues attack the camp, Heronleg is licking Fintail's ear, which is torn and bloody. - Chapter 26 When Ravenfeather speculates that Shimmerstar is on her last life, Heronleg anxiously asks what if she is, and she dies. He adds that Frostedcloud would never make it to the moonstone without being attacked by the rogues. Then they would be leaderless. - Chapter 28 In the morning, RiverClan find Bone Shred's rogues at the camp. Behind Bone Shred, Poisoned Sap and Crimson Ice are standing over the bodies of Vixenwhisper and Heronleg, who had been guarding the camp. Beyond them are the rest of the rogues. - Chapter 29 Heronleg is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. - Quotes "Did someone say 'hunting patrol'? I'm coming!" -Heronpaw to Salmonstripe in "Beyond the River", chapter 5 - "You bet I have. I can reach any fish I see!" -Heronpaw to Salmonstripe about mastering fishing skills in "Beyond the River", chapter 8 - "We wanted to make it special for you." -Heronpaw to Iceslide when he and his siblings make him a nest in "Beyond the River", chapter 8 - "And what if she is on her last life? What if she dies? Frostedcloud would never make it to the moonstone without being attacked by the rogues. Then we'd be leaderless!" -Heronleg about Shimmerstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 26 Gallery Heronleg.JPG|Heronleg's design Character Development and Origins In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, he would have been a warrior of RiverClan. group10.JPG Category:Riverclan cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms